


The Third Winchester

by fullofcrazyness



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, I'll add tags as i go along as well, Protective BAU Team (Criminal Minds), Protective Dean Winchester, Secrets, Spencer Reid is a Winchester (Supernatural), Team as Family, The BAU Team as Family (Criminal Minds), characters will be added as i go along, everyone will be in this story eventually, john winchester is spencer reid's dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullofcrazyness/pseuds/fullofcrazyness
Summary: Spencer has been hiding something from his team. William Reid isn't his father, he has two brothers, and, oh yeah, he fights the supernatural on occasion.He can totally keep this secret. Right?---I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR SUPERNATURAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS
Relationships: Diana Reid/William Reid, john winchester/diana reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	The Third Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to stop starting new stories/sereies   
> I have three going now  
> Oh well, hope you enjoy this!

Spencer glanced at his phone and nearly spat out his coffee when he saw who was calling.

_Dean Winchester_

He stood up from his desk in the bullpen and started making his way out only to be stopped at the door.

“Where you going in such a hurry?” Derek asked glancing at the still ringing phone.

“Have to take a call.” Spencer says, hiding the caller ID.

Derek grins at him. “And who might that be? Got a secret girl?”

Spencer blushed and shook his head rapidly. “No!”

Derek laughed and moved out of the way.

“Get some Spencer.”

Spencer just ducked his head and rushed towards and empty office. By the time he found one the phone had stopped ringing. Quickly he pulled up the number and called back.

“About damn time.” Came Dean’s gruff voice from the other side.

“What’s going on? You never call me? What’s wr-”

Dean cut him off. “Slow down there kid. Take a breath.”

Spencer stopped and inhaled deeply, letting it out a few seconds later.

“Better?” Dean asked.

“Yeah. Now what’s going on?” Spencer demanded.

The line was silent for a minute. “Dad’s missing.”

“What!?” Spencer yells before slapping a hand over his mouth. He made sure no one was coming to look before he continued speaking. “What do you mean dad is _missing_!?”

“I mean he went on a hunting trip and he’s been gone for a few days.” Dean tells him. “I’m on my way to pick up Sammy.”

“I’m coming to you.” Spencer says already heading towards the door.

“No don’t.”

“Why not!”

“Spence your team needs you, you can’t tell me you won’t be called away in the next 24 hours.” Dean tells him.

Spencer grumbles to himself. “Shut up. I want to help.”

“We’ll call if we need anything. Promise.”

“I’m holding you to that Winchester.” Spencer tells him.

“Whatever you say Reid.”

“Call back soon. I haven’t talked to Sam in a while.”

“I will as soon as I get to him.” Dean says.

“Bye.” Spencer says, hanging up.

He brought the phone down from his ear and stared at it.

It had been so long since his brothers had called him. He tried to push his emotions down.

John Winchester had been a one-night stand with his mother. She had married William Reid a few months later. William was assumed to be the father and his name was on his birth certificate. He had never found out the truth, but Diana had told Spencer during one of her delusions while looking for monsters under his bed and salting windows. He didn’t know why she did that until one day a shifter stared terrorizing his neighborhood. The Winchesters had shown up, questioning the street, when Diana recognized John.

They had come and visited a few times over the years but slowed down as things fell apart in their own family. Then Sam left for college, William left, and Diana was worsening, and they stopped coming. Dean tried to call but he was never great at remembering. Spencer could understand why Sam didn’t, he knew the pain of college and its demands.

And now his biological father was missing.

He made his way back into the bullpen, making sure his face didn’t give anything away. He was about to sit down when Hotch called them into the conference room.

Spencer sighed. Another case.

He pushed away his thoughts of his father and made his way up the stairs. Now wasn’t the time to be distracted.


End file.
